poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Genie
Genie (voiced by the late Robin Williams, Dan Castellaneta, who is well known for the voice of Homer Simpson on The Simpsons, and currently voiced by Jim Meskimen, who can impress the late voice actor) is a magical genie of the lamp and one of Pooh's friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. Pooh first met Genie after Aladdin released Genie from the magic lamp. One of his trademarks is to make pop culture references and to impersonate real people and fictional characters. After Aladdin defeated Jafar and saved Agrabah, Genie is freed by Aladdin and he's off to see the world. Trivia *Genie had his first appearance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, although he previously appeared as a minor guest star at the very end of Pooh's Adventures of Hercules and Pooh's Adventures of Matilda. *Genie made some more ending cameos again in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, Winnie the Pooh and The Sword in the Stone, and Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Genie will make a few more ending cameos in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future, and Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III. *Genie guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'', ''Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells'', ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique'' Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Genie met Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin'' and ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar''. He joined the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and is the most powerful member in The Jungle Adventure Crew due to the use of his magic. *Genie met Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Alex and the gang in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the rest of the Fantasy Adventure team in'' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Genie will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private) and meet the Ghostbusters in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. *Genie will meet Scooby-Doo and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Genie will see Scooby-Doo and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, and most of The Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo crossover films. *Genie will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Genie met Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Genie will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Danny, Sawyer, Rafiki, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt , Nod, and Mo and meet Jesse Greenwood and Willy the Whale in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Genie will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse Greenwood, Celebi, Slimer, and Stay Puft and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Genie will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Hyp , Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Slimer, Stay Puft, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy and meet Jack Skellington in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Genie will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb and meet Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Genie will meet Jesse's little brother Elvis in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Genie will guest star with Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien , Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Zazu, and The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli) and meet Quasimodo in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Genie will guest star with Littlefoot and the gang in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws. *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Madagascar crossover in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Genie will join Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler. *Genie will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, ''Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Genie made a cameo appearance in [[Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo|''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo]]. He later makes his full appearance in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Genie met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin ''and later guest starred in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Genie will later guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Genie will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie's best friends are Mako, Pinkie Pie, Charlie, Pepper Clark, Dodger and Fozzie Bear. *Genie will rejoin his longtime best bud Barney in Barney meets Aladdin. *Genie will join Barney and friends in future adventures, some of which take off during his and Barney's vacation after his first appearance. Gallery Genie.png|Genie as drawn by FantasyFilms2011. Genie_1.gif Genie.jpg Genie_Let's_Make_Some_Magic.jpg Genie and Eden.jpg|Genie with his fellow genie and love interest Eden. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Legendary creatures Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Comedians Category:Genies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Crossdressers Category:Angel Squads Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Jaden's Adventures allies